Concomitant with generalization of propagation of various mobile phones and commercialization of wireless internet services, consumer demands related to mobile phones are also diversified, whereby various types of peripheral devices are mounted on a mobile phone. A camera module is one of various peripheral devices configured to photograph an object in a photo or a video format, to store same in an image data and edit/transmit as occasion arises.
Recently, demands on a small-sized compact camera module are on the increase for use in various multimedia fields including notebook type personal computers, camera phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), smart phones and toys, and in image input equipment including monitoring cameras and information terminals for video tape recorders.
As the pixel size of sensors applied to the camera module is miniaturized, and height of the camera module becomes lower, development of mounting structure for securing a mechanical reliability of a camera module including control to introduction of foreign objects, and tilt or shift of lens optical axis has emerged as one of the important topics. A camera module manufactured by coupling of a lens barrel and a bobbin by screw threads can generate foreign objects due to friction between male screw thread and a female thread during focus adjustment operation, whereby an image quality deteriorates due to the generated foreign objects, which leads to development of a screw thread-free camera module.
Meantime, epoxy penetrated into a lens barrel and a bobbin may continuously move downwards to be transferred to an image area, resulting in generation of defected camera module in the course of using epoxy for assembly of a lens barrel during a manufacturing process of a camera module with a screw-free type lens barrel.
The camera module according to prior art includes a cover can accommodated by a lens unit and an actuator and a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) mounted at a bottom surface of the cover can. The actuator is formed with a terminal unit in order to apply an electric power to a coil unit forming the actuator, and a soldering unit formed while the terminal unit and the PCB are soldered may generate a short-circuit due to contacts with other electric elements within a metal-materialed cover can or a mobile phone mounted with a camera module. Hence, the conventional camera module blocks itself from outside metal and electrical elements by attaching an insulating tape to a terminal unit.
Meantime, although the cover can functions to protect inner elements from outside shocks as mentioned above, the cover can must also function to protect elements of camera module from outside electromagnetic interference generated by a mobile phone, and therefore, the cover can is preferred to be manufactured with a metal material.
The metal-materialed cover can is electrically connected to a bottom side surface of the PCB using a conductive tape and grounded. Under these circumstances, the conventional camera module must be assembled by a conductive tape and an insulating tape respectively, which makes a manufacturing process complicated and is not preferable in terms of product manufacturing aspect.
Furthermore, although the conventional camera module requires assembly using the conductive tape and the insulating tape respectively, the camera module is a relatively small-sized product and restricted in space for attaching the conductive tape and the insulating tape respectively.